Peyronie's disease has been known as a distinct malady for hundreds of years. The plaque of Peyronie's disease may develop following trauma to the penis that causes localized internal bleeding. While the symptoms and severity of the disease can vary, a common manifestation is a lump, plaque or scar tissue in the non-erect penis. The condition can result in painful erections and penile disfigurement, and is often associated with impotence.
Approximately one to ten percent of the male population experiences an incidence of Peyronie's disease in their lifetime. About 30 percent of men with Peyronie's disease also develop fibrosis (hardened cells) in other elastic tissues of the body, often in the hand or foot. Dupuytren's contracture of the hand and Ledderhose Fibrosis of the foot are examples of these conditions.
Peyronie's disease is typically treated with largely experimental approaches. Treatments that lack efficacy are discontinued and seemingly helpful treatments are continued. Surgery is the only current treatment for Peyronie's disease that has predictable efficacy. However, surgery can be undesirable and is usually indicated only after the disease has stabilized and the deformity prevents intercourse or causes extreme pain. Furthermore, surgery can result in various complications including a permanent shortening of the penis. While surgical intervention is currently the most effective treatment for a severe case of Peyronie's disease, the condition can reappear even after surgery.
There is a still a very strong need for effective therapies for Peyronie's disease and related connective tissue disorders. Most non-surgical treatments for Peyronie's disease are largely ineffective. Limited success has been found with intra-lesional injections of agents such as verapamil and clostridial collagenase. Laser technology has emerged as a means of reducing plaques and fibrosis. Unfortunately, the effectiveness of this approach has not been completely confirmed. The variety of treatment options for Peyronie's disease is testament to the serious need that remains for an effective treatment. A treatment is needed that would be tolerable to the patient in terms of cost, convenience, and comfort.